ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Google Voice
Google Voice brings many options to phone users. Google Voice is a free service offered by google that gives a new phone number to the user and then allows for a free voicemail account and call recording among many other features. Recorded Notes When calling your own google voice number to check for messages, it can ask if you would like to make a personal recording. This can be helpful for remembering groceries or just a list of things to do or people to call. Txt to Voice When calling your own google voice number it can attempt to read any txt messages to you, in case you are not able to read them on your phone, or do not receive txt messages on your phone. Voice to Email When calling your own google voice number it can connect to a contact of yours and give an option to call one of their cell phones or attempt to transcribe out a email to them. Also this email could be transcribed and saved in a draft for further revision on a computer until it is sent. Goog-411 History Info When calling goog-411, it can offer to show your history of searches and allow you to repeat successful goog411 calls to a business. Location Based Calling If a Google voice user is out and about and receives a call, A GPS capable phone could detect a persons location and if appropriate ring a local Pay phone and then prompting the person to input a pin to connect the call. this allows for an area with bad reception to be continued on a landline phone. Advertisment RingBacks a RingBack is an Audible Ringing Tone is the audible ringing that is heard on the telephone line by the calling party after dialing and prior to the call being answered at the receiving end. Google can have advertisments for callers while a call is being placed. Matching up the Advertisement time for both callers Also for the time to match up between two callers, the receiving end could receive a message that the caller will be there momentarily, or if the receiving caller is also a Google voice user, they can receive a small advertisement that will end the same time the ringback advertisement ends. Personalized Advertisements A computer can search transcribed voice mails and recorded calls to get an idea of what the google voice user would be interested in. Mergeing Gmail and Google Voice When one signs up for google voice they can opt to merge this account with gmail, thus creating an inbox for voice calls as well as emails. They have a similar look and this wouldent be a huge change to the design of either service. Mobile Application data gathering A mobile application on an Android Phone or Iphone can dynamically change a voicemail to give the user a current and up-to-date voice mail. It can include information such as: Location, Speed, Heading, Last phone responseiveness, Last Phone call Answered, etc. Possibly tapping into a google calendar for when they will be unschedualed for something. Of course this feature can be turned on and off for different callers. Google Voice User Trends Trends of when a user calls people, When a user recives phone calls, who a user talks to, how many minutes are used or the amount of texting that is done can all be calulated and displayed on a graph for users to see, and for google to sell to advertisers. It can also give an option to display more information about an advertisement they have heared on a ringback while calling someone. Google Maps integration Through a phone application a phone can revel where a person was/is talking to people through gps or cell tower triangulation. This can be useful information for advertisers so they know where they are when they may be receiving the advertisements. Google Calendar integration Allowing for the user to receive a phone call at a certain time for a reminder or alarm. When picked up a computer can read text to the user or it can play a pre-recorded message. Another integration option would be to be able to "flag" appointments in google calendar for connection to gvoice. When someone calls during an appointment that is flagged in gcal, the call automatically goes to voicemail. Currently, you would have to do this (and REMEMBER to do this) manually. For example if I flag a weekly recurring appointment--say a staff meeting--then any calls will go directly to voicemail during that time and I would resume receiving calls immediately after the staff meeting was scheduled to end--without further intervention from me once I had flagged the recurring appointment. Phone Tree Building Because Google Voice is connecting to a middle-man computer, it can be built to have programed phone trees that then allow for it to connect to the internet and dynamically interact with the internet or control a device through the web. This can come in handy when service is low, and data is not an option to connect to the internet. A voice call using a touch tone phone can go through google voice to interact with a pre-programed phone tree to connect to the web, or turn on the dishwasher. Category:Tech Category:Technology Ideas